


What's It Gonna Be?

by Betteroffwithart



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader!Carmilla, F/F, slight elle/danny, slight slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betteroffwithart/pseuds/Betteroffwithart
Summary: Laura and Elle make a pact to help each other get the person they like. What happens when they both fall for the wrong person?





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Shura's music video of What's It Gonna Be and this happened. 
> 
> Also inspired by other high school stories like She's the Man and Glee.
> 
> I also placed a link for each song used here
> 
> Hope ya'll like it!

_Walking._

You check your watch. Shit.

_Running._

_Sprinting._

No way in hell or Hogwarts were you going to be late for the first class of the semester. Not to mention, you just transferred to this school for your senior year so you really wanted to start it right. You slow down to a brisk walk as you round the corner to your classroom. 

“Ooompf!” You yelp as you clash into someone and fall to the ground. “What the-“

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” A voice suddenly speaks up and you realize someone was trying to help you up.

“No it’s okay, it was my-“ Only now did you actually raise your head and look at the person in front of you. _Tall_. That was the first thing that slipped into your mind. Gorgeous too. Holy Hufflepuff. 

You shake your head of your thoughts and realize you haven’t finished your sentence yet. What a cliché.

“It was my fault. I was rushing in.” Because you were going to be late for class. _Class._ You check your watch again. Still enough time to make it. 

“I have to go! I’m so sorry again!” You say quickly and leave her but offer one more glance before entering your classroom. 

She was still standing in place smiling and you felt your cheeks burning up so you finally enter the door. Well that was unexpected.

You shake your head and scan the classroom. A familiar brunette waves you over to her. You walk into her direction and sit, _more like slump,_ down next to your best friend, Elle, who you’ve been friends with since childhood but both went to different high schools. Well until now.

She chuckles. “You made it.”

You drop your head on the table and groan. “If only it was that simple.”

“What do you mean?” She asks you curiously.

You narrate how you bumped into a super beautiful girl. You pause your story a moment later when the same redhead you were just talking about enters the room.

Elle glances at the direction you were looking at and shrieks in delight. “Laura Hollis, do you have a crush on our resident jock Danny Lawrence?” 

“You know each other?” 

“Yeah, we’re both in the soccer team.” Soccer. Oh right Elle was in the team. Danny Lawrence huh. So that was her name. Uber cool. 

“Oh my god, oh my god.” Elle suddenly exclaims and hides her face behind the open book in front of her. You follow her gaze and notice a raven haired girl walk into the classroom. She was clad in all black, all leather bound and just striking.

“She’s in our class Laura. I can’t believe it.” Elle pulls you from your thoughts. 

“Uhh, who is she?”

“Top girl of the school? Cheerleading captain? Breaker of hearts?” 

You shrug, clueless. “You may have forgotten I just transferred and I’m new here.”

Elle groans. “Know her or not, I need her to be my lab partner.”

You chuckle. “All yours Elle.” Right in that moment your lab teacher approaches your table.

“Please take out a slip and read out the name of your lab partner.”

You pick one out and say the name out loud without registering who it was. “Carmilla Karnstein.” You look up scanning the classroom and the same raven haired girl from earlier waves her hand and winks at you.

“What? Laura, switch with me!” Elle whisper yells at you.

“What? I can’t! I said her name out loud!” You whisper back and grab your things to go sit next to your new lab partner.

Your lab partner, _Carmilla,_ was watching you as you walked towards her desk. You try not to get flustered about it. Breaker of hearts? You totally get why now. She was damn attractive.

“Hi! I’m Laura Hollis.” You extend your hand in a handshake which she returns.

“I think you already know my name, cutie.” She smirks at you.

You just roll your eyes and sit next to her. Wow this girl was pretty full of herself.

As you looked sideways you spot Elle across the one and only Danny Lawrence. What the. Elle was already looking at you like you two needed to talk after class ASAP. This was a very weird development if you say so yourself.

You bring your attention back to Carmilla and realize she was reading something. You widen your eyes as you realize what it was and try to grab the piece of paper from her grasp. She was thinking ahead of you though as she dodges your attempts and continues reading. 

Damn it you didn’t even notice her taking that piece of paper from your file book. “Give it back!” 

“If you didn’t want anyone to see it then you shouldn’t have left it lying around cutie.” 

“You are infuriating!” She just smirks.

“Poetry?” She asks you curiously.

You blush in your seat. “Song lyrics. But I write poetry sometimes too.” You tell her in a small voice. This was embarrassing. No one has ever read your lyrics aside from Elle. Carmilla just smiles at you and begins reading.

You fail not to notice how her eyebrows scrunch while reading. 

“These…these are really good. So _honest._ ” Carmilla tells you sincerely for the first time without any hint of flirting.

“I uhh yeah-“You were stuttering again damn it. “I tell me…me self…myself that a lot. It’s why I don’t let other people read it.” You bite your lower lip at the admission. 

Carmilla looks at you with a burning gaze and hands the piece of paper back to you. “I feel honored then.” She smiles genuinely at you noticing how uncomfortable you were right now.

You nod your head meekly. Hopefully lab would be over quickly. All you wanted to do was disappear right now.

 

\--

 

Finally the bell rings and you gather your stuff before heading out. Carmilla stands up and heads for the door immediately but stops in her tracks and turns back to you.

“See you later cupcake.” That makes you swallow a bit. You nod at her and continue fixing your stuff. 

A figure then approaches and you look up to see a dazzling Danny Lawrence smiling at you. “Hey, just wanted to apologize for earlier again.” She tells you.

“It’s…nah it’s all good. Don’t worry about it.”

She chuckles. “That’s good to hear. I’m Danny Lawrence by the way.”

“I know.” You cover your mouth then. “I mean yeah, I’m Laura Hollis. Nice to meet you.”

“Cool. Hey I better go. Catch you later Hollis.” And with one last stunning smile she goes and leaves you planted in your chair.

This was a very eventful morning. You think as you start to walk out of the classroom too. An arm suddenly pulls you to the side and you’re dragged away by Elle and forced to sit on a bench shocking a fellow student who was already there.

“Out, come on.” Elle tells the poor student. The student started scrambling right away and left you two alone.

“Elle what the hell.” Hey that rhymed. 

“Did you say anything about me? To Carmilla?” She frantically asks you.

“No? Was I supposed to?” 

“Come on Laur, this? This is perfect. You get to spend an hour and a half with her every other day.” Elle says adamantly. You just raise your eyebrow at her still not getting the point.

“You can convince her to go out with me.”

“Elle, she’s had that option for like three years now.” 

She sighs. “Okay tell you what, if you do this? I’ll help you warm up to Danny.”

Your eyes widen at her proposal. Now that you think about it, this idea might not be so bad. “Okay yeah. I’ll do it.” What could go wrong?

Elle just grins at you. “That’s my Laura.”

 

\--

 

The afternoon sun felt really nice against your skin as you sat on one of the benches in the stadium. It was soccer try-outs and you promised Elle you’d watch her. And maybe because a certain redhead was going to be there too.

The soccer team finally jogs out to the field. Elle waves at you and you wave back. “Go get them Elle!” You yell at her. She laughs and jogs back to her teammates.

You spot Danny too and your heart stops when she looks back at the bleachers and actually smiles at you. When you finally register what was happening you smile back and give her a thumbs-up.

“Smooth sundance.” Carmilla suddenly says beside you.

“What the hell I didn’t even hear you sneaking up on me!” You clutch your chest as emphasis.

Carmilla just chuckles at your dramatic display. 

“What brings you here anyway?” You casually ask her.

“Cheerleading practice cupcake.” That’s when you actually took her in and register she was in a cheerleading uniform. Red and yellow, Silas colors. Tight top and miniskirt, the complete cheerleading ensemble. Okay wow. Carmilla looked really good in her uniform. 

Wait what? Nope Hollis, stop right there. Carmilla wasn’t an option. Besides you already had your eyes on Danny. Keep telling yourself that.

Carmilla looks at you expectantly and you realize you haven’t said a word till now.

“Ohh…I see. Cheerleading huh? Good luck in practice!” You say too excitedly. God what is happening to you?

“Thanks cupcake. Though practice doesn’t start in a few minutes. Mind if I hang out with you a bit?”

“Sure! I don’t mind.” You definitely don’t mind at all. What? Who said that?

“So what you got there?” She asks as she sits down next to you.

You look at the open notebook on your lap. “Ohh uhh nothing…just trying to come up with a new song.”

“Ahhh that’s interesting. So what’s your deal? Musician?”

You squirm in your seat. “Well I do sing a bit but I’m more of a writer. I dream of becoming a journalist one day and I don’t know, I guess song writing was another way of expressing myself.” It baffles you how you were able to admit that to Carmilla so easily. Someone who you just met yesterday.

You expected a mocking laugh or something similar just like everyone else who found out about your dream but Carmilla smiles at you instead. “If you’re interested we could jam some time.”

“I would love to actually. You play any instrument?” 

“Guitar, yeah.” 

“Wow, cool, that’s really awesome. A cheerleader _and_ a musician huh?”

She chuckles. “I think being a really great song writer and future journalist beats that by a longshot. It doesn’t help that certain song writer is cute too.” 

You roll your eyes again. “Charming. Sorry for you though, your charms won’t work on me.”

“Of course they won’t. That’s why it’s more interesting.” She smiles at you knowingly and stands abruptly. “I have to go, practice starts soon. See you in class cupcake.” She winks and walks away.

It was fun, this back and forth with Carmilla. It was harmless and light. Totally not serious with the flirting. Right? 

 

\--

 

Elle finally comes out of the girl’s locker room and you approach her. 

“Hey million dollar baby. Thanks for waiting up.”

“Sure thing. How was practice?” You two start walking to the dormitories. 

“Went really well. Guess what, Danny agreed to help me with extra practice. I can use that time to give a good impression of you.”

You really missed this, Elle by your side. It was the best decision to transfer to Silas after your parent’s split. You opted to stay with your dad and you both moved back to Styria. The divorce was hard on you but you try to go on with life amidst it.

“Wow that’s really great! Carmilla actually just invited me to a music jam.”

That gets Elle’s attention. “Wait she knows you sing?”

“Actually, she knows I write music. She read some of my lyrics during class.” 

Elle looks at you with a shocked expression. “Finally! Someone other than me has seen your talent!”

You chuckle. It was true. You were really shy to show the world your works. They were just so personal they were practically a retelling of your life and feelings. It was scary, sharing this part of you to others.

“I’ll make sure to ask her to consider you while we hang out don’t worry.”

“Thanks Laur. I really missed you, you know.”

“I missed you too Elle.”

 

\--

 

You find yourself in the school’s theater. Carmilla was supposed to meet you here for your jamming session. You walk inside heading for the stage where a sole spotlight shone.

Elle gave you a brief rundown on Carmilla the other day. So apparently she was the most popular girl in school. It actually didn’t feel that way when you’re with her. She just felt like a regular human being you could be good friends with.

Carmilla was also known for being the biggest heart breaker in Silas. You’d see her dating a girl one day then the next week it’s a different one. You try not to let this bother you though. Dad taught you not to judge someone before getting to actually know them.

“Hey, you made it.” Carmilla’s voice calls from the stage where she was now standing on. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” You reply and jump onto the platform. Only now that you were close to Carmilla that you notice her holding up a guitar.

“So I was hoping you’d show me some of your songs? If that was okay with you.”

This was unexpected. You didn’t think Carm would be this interested in your songs. “Uhm yeah. Sure we can do that.” You rummage through your bag and bring out a piece of paper.

“I wrote a new song just last night. If you want, you can help me with the melody.”

She smiles. “It would be my pleasure.” 

You try not to blush at that. “So here’s what I have as of now.” You take in a calming breath and start singing the intro of your new song.

 

[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMNBjZBBKPw)  
_Daisy, always climbing up the same tree_  
_Finding love in all the wrong scenes_  
_Daisy, you got me_

 

Anxiously, you look back up at Carmilla before continuing. She then positions her hands on her guitar and starts playing a simple melody based on your first verses to accompany you. 

You bop your head a bit and continue singing now with Carmilla playing the guitar.

 

_Daisy, always walking down the wrong streets_  
_Starting fires out of dead weeds_  
_Daisy, you got me_

 

You lock eyes with her and you’re glued. This moment felt so electrifying. You two are connecting on a different level it was crazy.

 

_Let me show you how a kiss should taste_  
_Trust me I won’t give your heart away_  
_Why’re you running, running?_  
_When you got it right here_  
_Ohh I would love you if you’d let me_

 

On the next verse, Carmilla actually sings the harmony with you reading the lyrics on your lap. Your breath hitches a bit but you try not to let it show. 

 

_Daisy, always dancing to the same beat_  
_Broken records stuck on repeat_  
_Daisy, you got me_  
_Daisy, don’t you know that you’re amazing?_  
_Broken hearts just keep on breaking_

 

Carmilla strums an outro with her guitar as the song ends. Now that the song was over you were suddenly self-conscious.

“So yeah, it’s not finished yet but uhm, what do you think?” You nervously ask her. You don’t even know why her opinion meant so much to you. It just did.

“It’s beautiful cupcake. Thank you for sharing it with me. I’d love to hear it again when you finish writing.”

That makes you smile. “Thanks Carm.” It felt nice, sharing this moment with her. It felt normal, natural, like it was meant to be.

“So who’s Daisy?”

“Uhhmmm uhhh, well.” Crap you didn’t think Carmilla would actually ask about details of the song though. 

Carmilla just looks at you patiently waiting for an answer.

You sigh. “It was you. The song was about you.” 

That catches her by surprise. Her mouth was slightly open trying to come up with a reply.

“Yeah.” You continue while Carmilla stayed silent. “So this session was fun. Let’s do it again some time!” You say a little bit too perky.

Carmilla shakes her head of her thoughts. “Uhh yeah I’d love to.” She was now looking at you with a burning gaze that makes you squirm.

“Okay. Awesome. Bye!” You squeal and jump off the stage and out the theater without looking back.

You were still running away dismissing the burning sensation in your lungs right now. What the frilly hell was that? Why was your heart beating so hard it could have shot right out your chest? You knew what was happening but you couldn’t acknowledge it right now. 

 

\--

 

It was time for lab again and you were terrified of facing Carmilla. You’ve never felt that way before. Well you’re still in denial but it was hard to stay that way when the feeling was still deeply lodged in your ribcage.

Plus, it was time to actually study a dissected frog. Which you are so not comfortable with. That thought actually makes you woozy a bit.

You notice Elle come in with Danny. Well that was interesting, Danny was laughing at something Elle said. Elle then spots you and gives you a wave which you return. Danny also gives you a smile before heading to their desk.

Shortly after, Carmilla strides in her cheerleading uniform with a Silas sweater on and it’s like all the air in the room just got sucked out. It was getting harder to breathe as she walked closer to you. Why was it getting harder to breathe? It was just Carmilla. _Super gorgeous Carmilla._

“Hey.” Carmilla says in greeting.

“Heeey.” You drawl with an awkward wave. “So uhm. Sorry for running out on you yesterday.” 

She shrugs. “It’s no biggie. Don’t worry about it cupcake.”

You release a sigh of relief. So Carmilla didn’t think running off like that was weird. Or maybe she was just being nice and didn’t want to tease you about it. 

Your glance lands on Elle again and you notice her giving you signals. You roll your eyes, luckily you two have known each other for a long time that you could understand her _signs._

“So interesting thought, have you ever thought of going out with Elle?”

Carmilla looks at you raising her eyebrow then glances towards Elle’s table. Elle smiles at Carmilla and she gives a polite smile back.

“Uhm, no.”

“No?” 

“No.”

“But…” 

“I mean she’s my type but she’s just not the _right girl_ for me.” 

“I don’t know, I think there may be more to her than you think there is.” You wiggle your eyebrows.

She just chuckles at that. “You know I think you’re the first person in this school who hasn’t tried anything with me.”

“Trust me, you’re not my type.” Totally not true. But you weren’t going to admit that out loud. 

Carmilla tilts her head in question at that. “Why not?”

Shoot. “Uhmm well. You know… I just don’t think of you in that _way_. We’re friends, you know.” It was true. You really did love her company. “You’re actually one of the few here who I feel comfortable around.”

“I feel the same way about you.” She says sincerely.

 _I feel the same way about you_. You swallow a bit and try to compose yourself. 

“Good. So yeah, I guess try to take my advice. Go out with Elle.” You give her a small smile.

“I’ll consider it.” Why didn’t that sound as great as you thought it should?

You shake your thoughts and go back to the dissected frog in your desk.

“So what’s this?”

“I think it’s the spleen.”

“Ohh.” You actually faint with that note.

 

\--

 

Elle helps you walk back to your dorm room after your little black out during lab. That was so humiliating. You can’t believe you actually fainted in front of the whole class. In front of Carmilla. You groan in annoyance.

“Here we are. Come on let’s get you in bed before you pass out on me again.”

“You’re not cut wide open like that frog Elle. I’m okay.”

Elle doesn’t look convinced and helps you lie down on your bed.

“Better careful than sorry Laur.”

You roll your eyes. Elle really was like your big sister. She always took care of you like a mother hen.

“Also, good news.”

Elle glances at you curiously. “What?”

“I got Carm to consider you.”

“What? No way!” Was it just you or did Elle not seem as happy as you thought she would have been.

“Yeah! You’re halfway in!”

“Wow, thank you Laura.” She smiles genuinely and gives you a hug.

“It was no problem.” 

“Are you going to be okay on your own? I still have practice.”

“Go. I’m a big girl Elle. I can handle myself.”

“Fine, fine. Laters miss strong independent woman.” She says and exits your room.

Now what. You had a whole free evening. No pressing assignments needed to be done.

You’re taken away from your thoughts as a knock sounds on your door. Elle must have forgotten something.

“Come in!” You’re about to stand and open the door when Carmilla enters. You weren’t expecting her at all.

“Carm, hey! What brings you here?”

Carmilla shyly walks towards your bed and sits down at the end of the mattress. 

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. You hit your head pretty hard when you fell.”

She was worried about you? You try not to think about it too much. But apparently your body doesn’t have the same idea. Well you did say _try._

“I’m alright. I have a thick skull.” You knock your head lightly to prove your point.

Carmilla chuckles at your theatrics. “That’s good.” You notice she wasn’t rushing to leave.

“Hey do you maybe want to watch Harry Potter movies with me?” 

She just raises her eyebrow at you. “Or not, I mean if you’re busy…”

“I can watch with you.”

“Ohh. Cool!” You grab your laptop and place it on your lap. You scoot over to the side and pat the space next to you. Carmilla moves over beside you.

You play the Sorcerer’s Stone and just sit back. It felt nice having Carmilla next to you. It was something you could get used to.

 

\--

 

You and Carmilla hang out a lot now. She would either go to your dorm room and you’d chill with a movie or you’d hang out in the school café if you weren’t too busy with the newspaper or schoolwork. She even helps you gather stories all around the school for publishing.

Today it was another music jam in the theater. 

You haven’t written anything new since Daisy though so you two were just singing to any song that came to mind. Turns out you two had similar taste in music. 

“Hey could you teach me how to play?” You’ve always wanted to learn how to play an instrument but never actually had the patience to finish music lessons when you were younger.

Carmilla pauses her strumming and looks at you curiously. “You want to learn how to play the guitar?”

You nod your head eagerly. “Alright, buckle up creampuff.” Carmilla hands over her guitar to you. 

You hold it close to you simulating how Carmilla held it. 

“Okay first let me teach you some basic chords.” Carmilla moves behind you and holds your left hand positioning your fingers in the guitar neck. 

“So this is the A chord.” You hold your fingers in place and try not to notice Carmilla’s breath on your neck. “Good, now try strumming.” You do just that but a weird strained sound comes out instead.

“Press the strings tighter. Okay now try again.” You follow her command and try to strum and it sounds better this time. 

You squeal in delight. “Oh my god that sounded like a legit note.” You continue strumming the same note over and over again feeling really ecstatic over it.

Carmilla chuckles. “Why don’t we play a song together?”

You knit your eyebrows in confusion. “How?”

“Like this.” Carmilla places her hand on the guitar neck. “I play the chords and you strum alright?”

Your face brightens as you understood what Carmilla was planning to do. “Okay got it.”

She presses the strings and you strum in time as she changes from one chord to another. You were getting the hang of this. You’re surprised when Carmilla starts to actually sing along.

 

[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUK6HlzNWEg)  
_You lift my heart up_  
_When the rest of me is down_  
_You, you enchant me_  
_Even when you’re not around_  
_If there are boundaries_  
_I will try to knock them down_

 

This was the first time you heard Carmilla sing. Wow she had such a beautiful voice. This was a voice you could listen to forever.

 

_I’m latching on babe_  
_Now I know what I have found_  
_I feel we’re close enough_  
_Could I lock in your love_  
_Now I’ve got you in my space_  
_I won’t let go of you_  
_Got you shackled in my embrace_  
_I’m latching on to you_

 

Carmilla stops singing and you turn to face her. Okay bad idea. Now her face was really close to yours and you’re frozen in place. You watch as Carmilla’s gaze flickers to your lips then back up your eyes.

“That was really nice.” Your voice seems to have broken whatever was brewing between the two of you. You feel relieved and not at the same time.

“Yeah, you played well.”Carmilla tells you softly.

You chuckle. “I had the best teacher. You have a beautiful voice Carm.”

She smiles sheepishly then. “Thanks cupcake.”

Couldn’t this girl be less adorable? It was really hard not to have a crush on her if she was acting sexy one moment then cute the next. Yeah you finally admitted to yourself you had a crush. Ugh. The worst crush ever. How were you going to explain this to Elle now?

 

\--

 

You wake up from your nap as you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket. It was hard to get up as you just felt really comfortable right now. You lean your head closer to the pillow when you hear a soft murmur of disapproval next to you. Wait what? You force your eyes open and realize you were leaning your head on Carmilla’s shoulder. Definitely not a pillow.

Right, you two dozed off after watching season three of Doctor Who. Oh my god you were practically sleeping on Carmilla. You gently extract yourself and instantly miss her warmth. Thank goodness she was a heavy sleeper so she couldn’t see your furious blushing.

Why’d you wake up again? Ohh right your phone. You take it out and read a message from Elle.

 

**Elle:**  
_Wanna grab lunch with me and Danny?_

 

Elle was with Danny? Actually you noticed she often hung out with Danny these days. You look sideways and decide to ask if Carmilla wanted to go with you.

 

**Laura:**  
_Sure. I can bring Carmilla along too_  
**Elle:**  
_Perfect! 12 at the diner?_  
**Laura:**  
_Sure. See you there :))_  
**Elle:**  
_;)_

 

“Hey Carm.” You gently shake her shoulder. Carmilla just groans at the interruption. This is just too cute. You kind of feel bad waking her up because she just looked so peaceful. You laugh softly as she does this twitchy action probably because of a dream. A weird dream. Did Carmilla just purr like a cat?

Carmilla then groggily lifts her head up and opens her eyes. How does she still look so perfect even with messy hair and all? 

“Why are you awake?” She says still in a bit of a daze. “And why are we sleeping on the couch?” 

You chuckle softly. “A, _you_ were sleeping on the couch and doing adorable twitchy things that I can only imagine involves sleep murdering a…ball of yarn.” That was probably the cutest moment of Carmilla. “And B, Elle invited us out for lunch.”

“Five more minutes.” She murmurs.

That makes you laugh. “Carm we’ve slept like two hours already. Come on grumpy pants.”

She groans but stands up from the couch. “This better be worth it sweetheart.”

 

\--

 

You and Carmilla arrive at the diner and you hurry ahead to open the door for her.

“After you my lady.” You beam at her.

“Ohoh hoh.” Carmilla smirks and enters the diner.

Once inside, you hook your arm around Carmilla’s and you both go around looking for Elle and Danny.

“Laur over here!” Elle waves at the two of you.

“Hey!” 

Elle stands and gives you a hug. You give Danny a smile after which you and Carmilla sit down in the opposite booth.

“Elle. Xena.” Carmilla casually greets.

“Fang face.” Danny replies and Carm just smirks at that.

“Glad you guys made it.” Elle tells you both.

“Sorry we’re late. _Someone_ here.” You look pointedly at Carmilla. “Overslept.”

“Well I wouldn’t have fallen asleep if _someone_ here didn’t force me to watch Doctor Who.” She bites back.

Elle laughs at your exchange. “You two seem to be getting along well.”

“I tolerate her.” You joke in which Carmilla only rolls her eyes at.

“You can’t resist me at all cupcake.”

“Well then, why don’t we order something first?” Danny cuts in. 

“Cheese burger and fries for me.” Carmilla glances at you then. “And chicken and waffles for you? Plus milkshake?”

You nod your head at her. This was a diner you and Carmilla frequent so she practically knew your usual now. You two always share a milkshake whenever you came here too. Elle staring at you with an odd look which you return but don’t mind further.

Lunch went pretty well. You stole a lot of Carm’s fries but she didn’t mind. Though Carm and Danny were low-key insulting each other every opportunity they got. Turns out these two didn’t get along much but they fairly behaved today, thank goodness.

You did notice how close Danny and Elle seem to be now too. Danny would casually drape her arm over Elle and she didn’t mind at all. Weird thing was you weren’t jealous whatsoever. You’re not even hyper aware of Danny like before. Maybe your crush on her wasn’t that big of a deal after all. 

_Or maybe because you had eyes for someone else now._

You push that thought back and focus on waiting for Elle outside of the diner. Carm had cheerleading practice and Danny had some errands to do so you two were left alone. You hear the bell of the door ring and look back to see Elle coming out.

“Ready to go?” You ask her.

“Yeah, lets.” Elle loops her arm around yours and you two walk away.

“So…” Elle drawls. “I have something to tell you.”

“Elle I know you. You only sound this way when you’re guilty.” You’re starting to get worried.

She just laughs at that. “Well… kind of yeah.”

“Just spit it out.”

She halts her walking and you pause to look at her.

“I think I like Danny.” You widen your eyes at her confession. “Like _really_ like.”

You seem to be speechless right now and Elle must have taken that as a bad sign so she continued to ramble. Probably a trait she got from you.

“It’s just that we started spending so much time together. Danny and I. Believe me I didn’t even think this was possible. She’s not my type at all Laura! She’s a fellow athlete, she’s my damn teammate even. But I don’t know, this thing just blindsided me.” Elle looked really solemn then. “I’m sorry Laura, I didn’t mean for this to happen. I promise.”

You soften and pull her into a hug. “I’m not mad Elle.”

“Wha… You’re not?”

You shake your head. “If we’re being honest right now, I don’t think I have a crush on Danny anymore.”

“Really? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”

You chuckle. “No Elle, I swear.” You shrug and brace yourself for what you were going to say next. “I think I like someone else. Like _really_ like.” You say mimicking Elle’s words earlier.

And just like that it’s like a shooting star fell on Elle (hey it rhymed again) as she beamed at you. “It’s Carmilla isn’t it?” She says so enthusiastically.

Just the mention of Carmilla made you feel warmer inside and you blush a bit. 

“Yeah. I think it’s time I finally admit it out loud.”

Elle suddenly bursts out laughing. “Oh god what a pair we are.”

You laugh with her because what she said was right. How did this even happen? Both of you falling for people you weren’t expecting at all. 

“So you’re not mad at me? “ You ask her. She looks at you exasperatingly. “Just making sure.”

“Of course I’m not. As long as you’re not mad at me too.”

You shake your head. 

“So what do we do now?” She asks you after.

You sigh. “Revise our old plan?”

“Let’s get to drafting then!”

 

\--

 

It was the first soccer game of the season and you’re sitting on the bleachers to cheer your school on. Turns out soccer was a big deal for Silas. The stadium was packed and lots of people, students and friends alike, had face paint on. The energy was palpable and it made you even more excited for the game.

The crowd then cheers even louder signaling the entrance of the teams. The rival school, Illyria, was first as the players burst out of their tarp and rip it open. 

The cheers impossibly grew louder as the cheerleaders of Silas enter and lead the way for the team. 

You zero in on one certain cheerleader. You realize this was the first time you saw Carmilla actually cheerleading. You feel your heart start to beat faster as you watch her dance and cheer. _Hot damn._

You almost fall off your seat when Carmilla locks eyes with you and actually winks. 

How did she even spot you? You were seated in a sea of crowd and yet…and yet she found you. You cover part of your face trying to hide your blush. The Silas team enters but your mind was still stuck on Carmilla alone. 

 

\--

 

Your school won the game but if you were being honest with yourself right now you weren’t even paying much attention. 

“Laur!” You glance behind and see Elle skipping towards you, Danny slowly trailing behind.

“Great job on the win you!” You give her a hug. Even though your mind was pre-occupied with Carmilla, you still did watch Elle play exquisitely.

“This girl practically saved us from three goals with her stellar goal keeping abilities.” Danny says draping her arm around Elle. 

“Says miss MVP who scored us two goals today.” Elle comments and Danny just kisses her temple in response.

You smile at them. It was so nice seeing them like this. Elle admitted her feelings to Danny just recently and it was no surprise on your part that Danny liked her back. Elle obviously looked happy and that was all you wanted for your best friend.

“You two better give me a statement for my article later alright?” 

“Of course Laur. Hey there’s going to be a victory party later on. You’re coming right?” Elle asks you.

“I will don’t worry.” 

“We’re heading out first then. Looks like a certain someone is waiting for you.” Elle looks behind you and you glance back to see Carmilla leaning against the wall. 

“I’ll see you guys later then.” You say and walk towards Carmilla.

“Hey, cutie.” She smiles timidly at you. Carmilla acting shy is a rare thing to see.

“Hey there cap.” You tease her. “You were a star out there.”

“Thanks, cupcake.” She says slightly flustered. 

This was a side to Carmilla she seldom showed. The softie she actually was. It makes your heart flutter that she allows you to see this. 

“So… there’s this party later night that the soccer team is throwing and I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go together?” You muster up the courage to actually ask her. “You know hang out there a bit. Look at the stars?” You might probably be staring at one certain star.

“I think I might like that very much.” She says in a voice that should be criminal.

If you won’t collapse with your diet of sugary products, Carmilla might probably be the next cause of your death.

 

\--

 

Elle and Danny leave for the party ahead of you and you sit in your dorm room nervous and excited at the same time. You and Carmilla were going to hit the luau together and the thought itself practically transformed you into a bundle of nerves.

Why were you so nervous? It was just Carmilla, who you’ve been crushing on since you first met if you were being honest with yourself. 

Your thoughts are broken as you hear a knock on your door. “Cupcake? It’s me, you ready?” Carmilla tells you from behind the door.

You roll your eyes, Carmilla was such a gentlewoman. She was so keen on proper manners especially when it came to knocking. “Come in!” 

She does just that and you turn around in your chair to look up at… holy. That’s it, you’re dead. Your brain finally short circuited. What is life?

“Eyes up here, darling.” Carmilla tells you with a smirk as she catches you staring at her outfit which, wow. She was in a tight fitting corset and leather pants and just, this girl is illegal, she’s an _illegirl_. 

“Uhmm, uhh yeah sorry. You look uhm, really great.” You stammer.

“Right back at you. “ She replies as she unapologetically checks you out, you’re wearing your favorite white dress that Elle always says you look killer in. But now you’re left in your seat overheating with all the attention Carmilla was giving you.

“Okay lady-killer.” You try to collect yourself. “Come on, we’re going to be late for the party.” You stand up and Carmilla offers her arm to you. You blush a bit but accept the gesture and hook your arm around hers.

 

\--

 

_Wild._

That was how you described the party. Everyone was already starting to get drunk by the time you and Carmilla arrive. You greet Danny and Elle once you spot them. Elle gives you a wink and you smile nervously back. 

You recognize lots of familiar faces including your floor don Perry and her best friend LaFontaine. 

“Looking good Frosch.” LaFontaine tells you and hands you and Carmilla a drink each. You introduce Carmilla to them but then realize the whole school practically knew her already. Damn, how popular was this girl?

Actually, you already knew that since you started school. Even now, almost every girl _and_ guy at the party tried to get Carmilla’s attention. You don’t fail to notice though that Carmilla didn’t pay attention to any of them at all. 

Which makes you think further, you haven’t even seen her with anyone since you two became close friends. Huh, that’s peculiar. You don’t get the chance to ponder over your thoughts more as Carmilla nudges your knee.

“Let’s get out of here.” Carmilla whispers in your ear. 

“Wha-?” You spit out your drink a bit.

She chuckles. “I didn’t mean it that way. I was referring to a quieter place where there were no crazy lack wits.” 

“Oh. _Oh_.” You scrunch your nose. “Yeah this party’s getting a bit too wild for my liking too.” 

“Come on.” Carmilla pulls you by the hand and you just follow her.

She leads you to an empty room and opens the window. She surprises you more as she climbs out the window and onto the roof.

“Carm, what are you doing?” You say a bit incredulous.

“Thought you wanted to see the stars?” She smirks at you. “Come on, it’ll be fine, trust me.”

And that was all it took. You follow her out the window and gently set your feet on the uneven roof. 

“I swear if I fall off this roof…”

“I’d catch you.” Carmilla tells you with such certainty in her voice it makes your legs shaky. She supports your arms though and you just lean into her a bit, enjoying this more than you should.

Carmilla moves to sit then lie down and you follow suit. 

“Sorry this isn’t the most comfortable place to stargaze though.”

You shake your head. “I don’t mind.” You really don’t. As long as you were with Carmilla you wouldn’t mind even if you two were stranded on a desert island. 

She starts pointing and tracing some constellations to you and you’re just so captivated you didn’t even dare move. It was fun to see Carmilla nerding about the stars and everything in space. 

Sometimes you think she was not just lost in space, she was space itself, waiting to disappear. But then she always came back to you. She never disappeared even when you thought she would.

You thank the moon and the stars and every deity for allowing you to be able to be with Carmilla this way. Even though you weren’t sure what you two were. Best friends? That word didn’t seem to match the way you felt for her though. It was more than that.

You’re pulled away from your thoughts as Carmilla pokes your cheek. “Cupcake, come back to me.”

“I’m here.” _Always here_ , you wanted to say too but you stop yourself. “Sorry I spaced out a bit.”

She chuckles. “Where did you go just then?”

“Into a dangerous zone.” And going there again, you think as you prepare yourself for what you were about to do. If not now then when?

You’ve been fighting this for too long. If you were being honest with yourself, there wasn’t anything stopping you now. Elle was fully supportive of this. You didn’t have to reason with your feelings anymore. So what was stopping you? 

_Fear._

Fear of rejection? No, that wasn’t it. You know that deep down, you could take the rejection from Carmilla, what you couldn’t bear is if she disappears from your life. You didn’t want her to treat you like a distant stranger.

But this time, you were going to be brave. You were going to girl the hell up.

You sit up and look at the sky, feel the cool breeze, drone out the muffled sounds coming from the party below and just _sing._

 

[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJ4uBdmnKds)  
_Do I tell you I love you or not?_  
_Cause I can't really guess what you want_  
_If you let me down, let me down slow_  
_If you got feelings for me_  
_You just gotta speak honestly_  
_If you let me down, let me down slow_

 

Carmilla sits up then and just stares at you with her mouth slightly open in surprise. You finally look away from the stars above and lock eyes with hers. Who needed stars when you could practically see the whole universe inside of her? 

 

_I'm on my own_  
_You're at the beach_  
_Hundreds of miles away_  
_I don't wanna be that girl_  
_I'm praying you don't see the signs_  
_Praying for you to be mine_  
_If you let me down, let me down slow_  
_And I don't believe in forever_  
_I still wanna give it try_  
_If you let me down, let me down slow_

 

Carmilla’s eyes revealed everything she felt right now. Confusion, awe, adoration, and, was that hopefulness? You notice the distance between you and Carmilla was only an inch space now but you just continue singing.

How did she get close to you like this? She broke down all your walls, she saw through your mask. And yet, she was still here.

 

_I don't wanna give you up_  
_I don't wanna let you love somebody else but me_  
_So what's it gonna be?_  
_I don't wanna give you up_  
_I don't wanna make it out like it's no big deal_  
_So what's it gonna be?_

 

Carmilla was so near you couldn’t help but look down at her lips. All you wanted to do now was close the distance between you two and apparently Carmilla was thinking the same thing as she does just that. When your lips finally meet it was like all your insecurities and anxiety go flying out the window.

You cup her face and deepen the kiss. This time, you allow yourself to drown in Carmilla, even just for now. Screw the consequences. Carmilla slides her tongue inside your mouth and you just moan at the sensation. She pulls your bodies closer and you feel her hand wander up your hips to your waist.

A thunderous sound suddenly erupts from the sky that makes you jump and you two break apart to see what was going on. 

“Are those… fireworks?” Another round of light bursts up in the sky and confirms your thoughts.

You and Carmilla look at each other and just start to laugh. When your laughter dies down, Carmilla scoots closer and leans her forehead on yours like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Was that song for me?”

“All my songs these days are practically about you Carm.” You finally admit.

“I don’t want to give you up either. I want to give us a try” Her gaze was filled with intense honesty. “If you’d let me.”

You answer her with another kiss which you feel her smile into. “Is that a yes?” She asks you.

“Yes. God, yes.” She seemed content with that answer and you two just continue kissing under the colorful lights.

You were prepared for heartbreak but it turns out Carmilla wouldn’t allow that. So what’s it gonna be? You were going to find out.


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling for someone unexpectedly is different from falling for the wrong person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to the song are placed before the song itself :))
> 
> Enjoy!

The whole student body found out immediately that you were dating _the_ Carmilla Karnstein. Suddenly people were greeting you while others gave you lethal glares. You try not to feel self-conscious about it. You knew the consequences of dating Carmilla. But none of those could ever deter you from your feelings.

Carmilla was worth it. Damn it she was more than that. She deserved the moon and the stars and you would gladly give them to her. You think as you place your books inside your locker.

Suddenly someone pokes your cheek and you look up to see Carmilla smiling at you leaning her shoulder on the lockers. That smile she reserved only for you.

“Good morning sunshine.” And with just that, all your insecurities just evaporate and you focus on Carmilla alone.

“Good morning.” You say and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. You laugh as she just pouts at that.

“Can I please have a proper good morning kiss? I think I deserve it after a morning of girls coming up to me crying.” That makes you laugh even more. She tries to lean in but you stop her with your finger.

“Girls came up to you crying?” 

“Yes, cupcake. Do you have any idea how guilty I felt? So it’s just proper that I get a reward from my girlfriend.”

Your heart skips a beat at the mention of the word _girlfriend_. “Ohh? Is that what I am?” You ask teasingly. 

She frowns a bit at that. “Yes, cupcake.” She tells you determinately. You chuckle.

The bell then rings and you were going to be late for class if you didn’t go now. “I was just kidding. I’ll see you later babe.” The term of endearment fell from your lips without you noticing and you just finally capture her lips in a quick kiss and walk away leaving a startled Carmilla.

 

\--

 

Carmilla clears her throat before sitting down beside you in the lunch table. 

“Hey.” You greet her.

“Hey.” She greets back with a sheepish smile before giving you a peck on the lips and sitting down.

She oddly looked nervous and greeted everyone else with a silent nod. Then you remember Carmilla usually sat with her other friends during lunch. You hold her hand under the table and give her a reassuring smile. It works because she visibly relaxes and squeezes your hand.

It was touching that she would go out of way to sit with you now. It was a small act but it meant so much more.

“Oh my god so it was true.” LaFontaine addresses you both with wide eyes.

“I’ve always known!” Elle giddily announces, proud of herself.

“You better take care of her or else.” Danny glares at Carmilla to which she only cocks her eyebrow at.

“What we all meant was that we’re happy to see you both together.” Perry says cutting Danny and Carm’s glaring contest.

You chuckle. “Thanks you guys.” And with that they all go back to their normal routine. You’re happy because they’re all obviously glad for you and accept Carmilla with open arms. 

“What?” Carmilla catches you staring.

“Nothing, it’s just. I’m really happy Carm.”

You can see the blush creeping from her neck and can’t help but fall even more for this girl.

“I’m happy too.” She replies with a fond smile.

 

\--

 

Sometimes you forget you were a student and had subjects you had to pass. You groan and drop your head on the open textbook on your table with a thud.

Carmilla chuckles from where she sat reading another philosophy book on your bed. “What’s wrong babe?”

“History. Why do we have to learn about History in the first place? The world does the same mistakes over and over again anyway.”

You hear her laugh again and walk over to your desk. “Arguing about it won’t benefit anyone. Want me to help?”

“Be my guest. I’m pretty hopeless though, just warning you.”

“Let’s see about that.” She just shrugs and takes a seat beside you.

So it turns out Carmilla was a genius and not only that, she was a great teacher. How you understood her explanations better than a high school teacher with a degree you’ll never find out. 

She regularly tutors you now and you actually pass all your tests. 

“I can’t believe it. Carm, look!” You beam at her while holding up your test paper with a giant red A scrawled on top.

“Great job, cupcake.” She pulls you down for a congratulatory kiss from where she sat on the chair.

“It’s all because of you, you know. Thanks for putting up with me.” You move closer to her and stay in between her legs with your arms wrapped around her neck.

“I wouldn’t want my girlfriend to fail in her senior year now would I?” Carmilla pulls you closer with her hands on your hips. “Besides, it wasn’t that hard to tutor you.”

“That still baffles me. How are you so smart when I practically haven’t seen you study for an exam at all?” 

“I’ve read more books than a normal human being could read in one lifetime.” Her face looked solemn then. “Books were my hideaway. Mother didn’t like it, that I chose reading over learning the piano or the violin.”

You gently take a seat on her lap. “You didn’t live up to her expectations.” Carmilla glances up to you then. “Only child of an overprotective father here. Totally get it.”

You bring out a smile from her. “Thank you for listening cupcake.”

“Gladly, you know you can always talk to me right? I’m always here.”

She wraps her arms around you firmly and you just embrace her back.

“I know.” 

 

\--

 

Carmilla smirks at you as she catches you ogling her again for the nth time. You’re not embarrassed by this, not anymore. This time, you could stare at her all you wanted and not feel guilty about it.

You were watching Carmilla’s cheerleading practice out in the field again. It was a regular thing now. You’d watch her practice while writing an article or doing schoolwork then wait for her to finish so you two could head home together.

It was actually a blessing to be able to watch your girlfriend like this. Just then Carm looks up at you and winks before blowing you a kiss. It was part of the dance routine but she strayed a bit from formation to look straight at you.

Yeap, definitely hashtag _blessed._

It was time for a break and you watch Carmilla stride over to where you sat, her mini skirt moving with the light sway of her hips.

“Like what you see?” She teasingly asks with a smirk.

“You already know I do.” You tell her unconsciously biting your lower lip in the process.

Carmilla lightly chuckles and leans her hands on the bleachers stopping just inches away from your face.

“Maybe you should take a photo, it’ll last longer.” You laugh a bit before meeting her halfway for a kiss.

Carmilla sighs into the kiss and bites your lower lip. “I’ve missed you.” She tells you once she pulls away.

“Carm, you literally saw me in class a few hours ago.” You couldn’t help but smile at her words though.

“Exactly. That was hours ago.”

“Karnstein! Break’s over.” Carmilla turns around to see their coach motioning for her to get back to practice.

“Go. Don’t keep them waiting.” Carmilla just groans but doesn’t move out of her spot in front of you. “I’ll still be here when you’re done. Don’t worry.” You kiss her cheek and turn her around urging her to go back.

“I’ll hold you to it.” She tells you and jogs back to her team.

You finally try to focus on writing your article again. Carmilla had the tendency to distract you from actual work. But hey, you’re not complaining either.

The article held your attention for a good fifteen minutes before you hear Carmilla calling for your name. Well, the productivity was good while it lasted.

“Laura!” You look at her waving then motioning for you to get your butt to where they were.

You cock your head a bit and raise your eyebrow before walking over to Carmilla and the rest of the cheerleading team.

“What’s up babe?” 

“I remember you telling me once that you wanted to try out some of the exhibitions we do in cheerleading.”

You freeze and your face looked dreadful. “I wasn’t serious about that.” It was just a spur of curiosity and you regret ever telling her about it.

“Come on, don’t worry you won’t have to do anything. Just let the boys help and look pretty. I’m sure you can do that.”

You blush a bit as the boys whistle and hoot at you two. “Okay, fine. But if I fall…”

“I’d catch you.” She smiles softly at you. “Remember?”

“Smooth Karnstein.” Some of the members compliment her.

You actually forgot you two were talking in front of the whole team. You blush furiously but walk over to where the boys were preparing to execute a simple trick.

You brace yourself and give Carmilla one last look before you felt them hold your arms and carry you onto their shoulders. Everything was just fast and the next thing you knew you were standing on top of the shoulders of two guys. 

“That was easy enough.” You let out a sigh of relief.

“Told you, cupcake. Okay boys get ready to bring her down. Do it carefully, that’s my girlfriend up there.”

“Wait, bring me down how!?” You shriek in terror as they let you fall forward but twist you so you were facing the sky and you shut your eyes expecting the fall to be painful.

You wait a couple of seconds but you still didn’t feel the ground. Okay, what? You finally open your eyes as you hear a familiar chuckle. Carmilla was carrying you with a bunch of other team members.

“Told you I’d catch you.” Everyone let go of you then but Carmilla stayed to carry you herself, bridal style.

You nod your head meekly feeling your face burn up. “You can put me down now.” So quietly say.

Carmilla just hums at that then suddenly runs around the field with you in her arms. “Carm! Put me down!” You wrap your arms around her neck and hold on to her tightly.

“Don’t wanna.” Carmilla says with a smirk and continues to run around.

You end up watching Carmilla’s face and see her so unrestricted and outgoing. It was mesmerizing. She was laughing so freely that you couldn’t help but laugh along with her ignoring everyone jesting you two right now.

God did you love this girl.

 

\--

 

You slump down on your bed. This day was exhausting. Prom was approaching and Elle asked for your help with preparations as she was part of the student council. From writing letters to organizing in just a day well, it wears a girl out.

Not to mention you haven’t seen Carmilla since this morning which was the actual reason you were in a sour mood. You didn’t think it was possible to miss someone this much.

Turns out Carmilla could feel your temperament as you suddenly get a text from her. 

 

**Carmilla:**  
_Meet me at the main building’s rooftop 6pm ;)_

 

You can feel your face breaking out into a grin. What was she up to? You don’t think about it further so you throw a jacket on and just walk as fast as you could to the rooftop.

“Carm?” You call out as you walk up and out. The school’s rooftop had a mini greenhouse where Carm often hung out. She was practically the greenhouse caretaker. It was cute that she really loved plants. She even calls them all by their scientific names. You roll your eyes internally, she was such a nerd sometimes.

“Over here.” You find Carmilla standing outside of the greenhouse. “So what do you think?” She asks you while holding up two dresses. Both were black but with different designs adorning them.

You grin as you walk towards her. “This one.” You say holding up the black dress with lavender embellishments over her form. “You’d look killer in this.” 

“Thanks, babe. I couldn’t choose so I thought you could help me out with it.” 

“Your date would be so lucky.” You tease her.

“No, I’m the lucky one here.”

“Oh? How sure are you? Do tell me who’s your date?”

“Really? You’re going with this?” she smirks at you.

“Well…” You drawl and move a step closer and whisper in her ear. “As far as I know, no one’s asked me to be their date yet.”

You pull back as Carmilla tries to bring you in for a kiss. “Ohh wait, actually no. More like I haven’t said yes, yet.”

“Wait, who asked you to be their date?” Carmilla looks at you in disbelief.

That makes you chuckle, of course she’d ask that. “Well there’s that one guy from my literary class. Then a dark looking frat boy. Another was a girl from the soccer team, actually the whole soccer team except for Danny and Elle of course. And that one cheerleader. Ohh also…”

“Okay, okay I’ve heard enough.” Carmilla cuts in and places her hands on your shoulders. “There’s only one cheerleader who’s allowed to be your date.”

“Oh?” You raise your eyebrow at her. “And who would that cheerleader be I wonder?”

“Ohh you know. Gorgeous.” She kisses your jaw and sends you chills with her sultry voice. “I heard she was smart too.” She leaves a kiss lower, right where your pulse point was. “Some may even refer to her as a lady-killer.”

This time you laugh and pull her in for a proper kiss. You feel her smile into it and you can’t help but smile back. 

“Such a narcissist. Sounds a lot like my girlfriend.” 

Carmilla chuckles and pulls you by your hand then. 

“Where are you taking me?”

“I’m about to change your life.” She smirks at you.

You roll your eyes. “Such a Hamilton nerd.” The words die out of your mouth though as Carmilla brings you near the end of the rooftop.

There was a matt rolled out with pillows and a picnic basket. There were fairy lights and lanterns hanging around giving off a nice glow. And at the far end was a telescope. 

“Carm, wow.” You’re speechless and Carmilla chuckles softly, clearly nervous about your reaction.

“Come on, I want to show you something.” She brings you in front of the telescope. “I know the last time we star gazed wasn’t the best so I wanted you to at least have a better experience.”

“Ohh Carm, this is beautiful. Thank you.” You smile genuinely. This girl was such a romantic. She didn’t look like it but ever since you two started dating you slowly found out about her romantic tendencies. She told you once that you brought it out of her.

Carmilla looks into the telescope then urges you to do the same. You move closer and do just that. You expected to see stars but something else was in the telescope’s view. Was that...

“No way.” You couldn’t believe what you were seeing or rather _reading_. You could see the dormitory building and hanging up there was a large sign that read…

 

_LAURA HOLLIS WILL YOU BE MY DATE TO THE PROM?_

 

You finally look back at Carmilla and tackle her so you both fall on the soft matt laughing. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes! Like duhh! Carm, I was just teasing you earlier.” You let go and lean up on your arms to look at her.

“I know. I wanted to do it anyway.” She tucks a stray of hair behind your ear.

“Sap.” You tell her, grinning.

“Your sap.”

You lean down and kiss her then because how could you not?

The evening picnic went perfectly. Carmilla prepared lots of food. She even scolded you earlier for grabbing the pack of dessert first. 

“I swear, Laura you’d have learn soon enough that dessert _isn’t_ the main course.”

You take time in eating and even feed Carmilla some chocolate dipped strawberries. After eating you both lie down and cuddle under the blanket Carmilla brought watching the starry night sky above you.

“Hey Laura?” Carmilla says softly beside you. 

“Yeah?” You move closer leaning your head on her chest. She was so warm.

“What are your plans after graduation?” You twist your head to look up at her. 

“To be honest, I’m not so sure. I want to get into journalism, that’s for sure though.”

“Do you...” Carmilla sounded nervous but you school your expression into something neutral and just listen patiently.

“Do you… maybe want to… I don’t know, go to the same university together?” She asked, hopeful.

You’re a bit floored because you honestly didn’t think she was thinking about going to college together. But then a really warm emotion shoots up from your chest and you just feel yourself falling even more.

She takes your silence as a bad sign though as she starts to ramble. Wow you’re rubbing off on her. “I mean, I guess I just wanted to be with you, you know? And I thought that going to the same university would be great but it’s totally up to you. I’m not forcing you or anything…”

You shut her up with a kiss and pull away slowly. “I get why you’re annoyed when I ramble now.” You tell her with a warm smile.

That obviously unwinds her a bit. “I’m sorry.” She bites her lower lip and it was so distracting but you weren’t going to be deterred. 

You chuckle. “Don’t be.” You cup her face gently, swiping your thumb over her cheekbones and look at her with earnest eyes. “I’d love to go to college with you.”

Carmilla’s expression turns from tense to surprise then joy all in the span of a second. “Really? You want to?”

You eagerly nod your head. She captures your mouth then and you just sigh into the kiss. 

“What are you taking as your major?” You ask curiously as you two break apart.

She looks thoughtful then. “Philosophy, for sure.”

“Nerd.” You tease her with a wide grin. “My nerd.”

“Your nerd.” She replies and captures you by surprise by rolling you both over so she hovered above you before finally leaning down for an extended make out session.

Stargazing was forgotten for a moment.

 

\--

 

Everything was going so perfectly that you were sure something bad would happen eventually. You were right.

It was just like another normal day. Preparations for prom, taking entrance exams for different universities with Carmilla. The last thought made you smile. Carmilla wanted to spend her future with you and you wanted nothing else other than that too.

You pause from your daydream as an unknown number calls from your phone. You knit your eyebrows together but accept the call anyway. “Hello?” You answer warily.

“Laura? It’s me, mom.”

You almost drop your phone and crumble to ground. That voice, no. You’re not strong enough for this yet, it was still too soon.

“Laura, dear? Are you there?”

You brace yourself. No, you’re stronger than this, you can handle this. “Yeah.” You say harshly. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to know how you were doing, honey.” She says with such a soft voice it brings you back to when you were younger, when you would look up at your mom while she was cooking and feel warm and loved. You shut your eyes, you could feel the tears starting to form. Things were different now, you remind yourself.

“I’m the same.” You just want this conversation to end.

“Can we meet up this week? I’m in town, I just wanted to see you Laura.”

 _Why?_ You wanted to ask her. “You don’t have the right anymore.” _Ever since you left_. The tears were flowing down your cheeks now, but you didn’t care.

“Laura, please, I know you’re upset, but please give me a chance.”

“God fine, fine. If I do this, you have to promise to leave me alone.”

You hear a pause at the other end of the line. “Whatever you want my dear.”

You hang up before you could hear more of her voice. This time, you allow yourself to collapse on the ground and just cry. The emotional scar your mother left was still wide open and hearing her voice like that felt like someone stepped on your wound even more.

But then hands were pulling you into an embrace and your senses are filled with a familiar scent, like the forest after a rain, it made you calm almost immediately.

“Carm…”

“Sshh, shh, I’m here baby, I’m here.” She tightens her arms around you and you just let it all out. Your anger, frustration, sadness. You’re sobbing so hard just like when you were a kid, that time when you lost your teddy bear. 

Carmilla’s hand rubs your back soothingly and she kisses your temple. It reminds you of the time your dad came home super late with your teddy bear in hand. Carmilla found you just like how your dad found your bear.

She starts humming a familiar song and it composes you even more. Carmilla was slowly stitching up the wound your mother left and she didn’t even realize it.

“I’m sorry.” You tell her as soon as you stop crying.

“Hey, hey, you don’t have to be sorry for anything, cupcake.” She takes ahold of your face. “You were talking to your mom, yeah?” She asks you quietly.

You nod your head. “She wanted to meet me while she was in town.” You almost break again. “Why would she want to see me Carm? She was the one who left.”

“I don’t know, baby. But if you didn’t want to see her it’s okay.”

“She doesn’t have the right anymore.”

Carmilla stays quiet and allows you to talk but lets you know she was listening.

“She quit being my mother even though I never wanted to stop being her daughter.” It hurt so much, thinking about why she left. “She didn’t even tell me why she left. But... is it wrong that I still want to see her?” You hate yourself for it, that you still wanted your mother in your life.

“No baby. It’s not wrong, nor does it make you weak. It’s normal to feel that way. It just means you’re human.”

You never thought about it that way. You nod your head firmly. “I’ll meet her.”

She kisses your forehead. “Okay.”

You close your eyes and lean into her. “Can you keep holding me, please?”

“Of course, I’m here.” She holds you tighter. “Always.”

 

\--

 

You spot your mom almost immediately. You clench your jaw, you hated that you could still connect with her this way. 

She looked older somehow in just the year after she left. But her eyes were the same, those warm brown orbs you inherited.

You force your legs to move and walked to where she sat. She stands up as soon as she notices your arrival and tries to give you a hug but you raise your hand before she could. 

“Don’t.” She retreats awkwardly and gives you a momentary smile.

“You look more beautiful each day.” 

“How would you know?” You bite back.

She visibly sighs. “I’m sorry honey, I know you’re still upset.” She bows her head in apology.

“Stop, stop this already. Just tell me why you wanted to see me.”

She lifts her head up and looks at you seriously. “You’re graduating in a few months.”

“I’m well aware.” She ignores your attitude and continues talking.

“I was hoping you would move to LA with me.” 

“Wha... what do you mean?“

“I could help you get into the music industry, and you could write songs there and do everything you wanted.” Your mom was a music producer, it was how you got into song writing in the first place.

“Why would I want to move with you?” You ask disbelieving.

“Because I’m still your mother and I care for your future.” She tells you genuinely. “Can you at least think about it?”

Her offer blindsided you that’s for sure. But you nod your head in agreement anyway. “I’ll think about it.”

 

\--

 

Carmilla called you right away after you left the café where you and your mom met.

“Hey, how are you?” She asks hesitantly.

You chuckle a bit. “I’m okay, don’t worry babe.”

You hear her sigh in relief. “So? What did she want?”

“She wants me to move to LA with her.” You tell her about your moms offer then.

“Ohh uhm, what did you say?”

“I told her I’d think about it.”

The opposite line went quiet. “Carm? Are you still there?”

“Ohh uh yeah, I’m here. It sounds like a really great offer Laura.” She sounded different, she sounded sad.

“It is.”

“Are you going to take it?” So that was why she sounded blue. 

“Turn around.”

“Wha?” Her voice dies as she turns and sees you walking towards her.

“You... you’re here.” She tells you meekly.

“Of course I’m here, where’d you think I was? LA?” You smile at her. 

She looks away and drops her head then. “I thought you were leaving.” There were tears forming in her eyes now.

You rush to her and hold her face in your hands. “Hey, hey, I’m not leaving you, okay?”

“You’re not?” She says in such a small voice it breaks your heart.

You shake your head firmly. “We’re going to university together, remember?” 

She nods at your words. “And we’re going to follow my five year plan, I’ll make sure of it.” You say in addition.

“You made us a five year plan?” She finally breaks into a smile.

“Yeap.” You say the _P_ with a pop. You already started making that plan right after Carmilla asked to go to college with you. 

“I just, I thought you were going to leave with your mom.” She tells you honestly. “And I decided that it would be okay with me, if you wanted to go.” 

“Babe…”

“Let me finish.” She tells you with a smirk. “I would have followed you, if you decided to go with her.”

You look at her with wide, hopeful eyes. “You’d do that?”

“I would have.” You never knew those words could mean so much to you. 

Carmilla was so precious to you. You can’t even bear the thought of not being by her side. 

“I love you.” You reveal then realize what you just said and your eyes widen in panic. “Uhm uhm, I meant…” You sigh in defeat. “You don’t have to say it back, it was an accident, I just couldn’t help myself.” 

You cover your face in embarrassment. God you’re such an idiot. It’s like you can’t control your words anymore. Damn _you_ brain.

You expose your face a bit as Carmilla chuckles lightly. “Actually Laura…I love you too, so much.” She tells you and you look at her in disbelief. “Always have.”

It takes you a few seconds for you to realize what Carmilla said. Maybe your brain finally gave up on you because it was impossible that Carmilla said that. Maybe you heard her wrong.

“Cupcake? Did you hear what I said?” She’s looks worried now.

“Say it again.” You mutter.

Gone were Carmilla’s tears and she just smiles at you brightly. “I love you Laura.”

This time you were sure of what you heard.

You smile and pull her in for a kiss. When you think about it now, Carmilla has been saying her _I love yous_ in so many forms. Watching TV shows with you for a whole night, making sure you ate a vegetable per day (you needed at least three servings of vegetable a day she scolds), being there for you when you broke down or even when you’re okay and happy. 

This time, you plan on telling her you loved her too each moment you got. And when you looked into her eyes now, you felt that you could see the future in them. Your future _together_.

 

\--

 

Things were going smoothly now. You got good grades on your subjects all thanks to your study buddy slash girlfriend. 

Today, you and Elle were out to pick your prom dresses. She was going to prom with Danny of course, and you with Carmilla.

“What about this?” Elle shows you a blue dress.

“Oooohh, yes, bring it out so you could try it on.”

You two head on over to the changing room with the dresses you both picked out. You laugh at Elle’s antics while trying on different dresses.

Elle found the perfect dress for her. An off shoulder ocean blue dress that cuts just above her knees. 

It was your turn to try out dresses now. Elle picked all your dresses, you trusted her style way more than your own. 

It’s the seventh dress now but Elle still says it’s not the right one.

“Elle, I’m exhausted, can’t we just pick one already?”

“No, Laur. We need to pick the perfect dress! Wait here!”

You groan and just sit down on the soft sofa.

Elle returns after a few moments and urges you to enter the dressing room again. “Elle this better be the last one.”

She gives you a knowing smile. “Oh I think it is.”

You didn’t even bother looking at the dress and just try it on sluggishly. You walk out of the changing room and hear Elle audibly gasp.

“Laura, wow.” She’s covering her mouth now.

You quickly turn to the mirror and whoa.

The dress was beautiful. It was midnight blue with a bit of a sparkle. And you looked…

“Stunning...” Elle breathes out. “Oh my god my best friend is hot.” Elle jests.

“You only realize that now?” She moves behind you and puts her hands on your shoulder. You both just look at your reflection in the mirror. “This dress is perfect, thank you for picking it out. Which reminds me, how did you find it?”

“I spoke to the owner and just described you and she let me look at the vintage dresses.”

“This is vintage?” The dress seemed even more special now if that was possible.

She slowly nods her head. “You look amazing Laura. You’re totally going to make Carmilla drool.” 

You both laugh endlessly with her comment. You’ve never been excited for prom till now.

 

\--

 

And just like that, school was almost over. Time passed by so quickly. One moment you were a panicky transfer student, now you were graduating. But there was one event still on the way. Prom night was finally here. 

Elle does your makeup and hair for you and finally finish preparing. You two make your way to the gym and right away spot Danny and Carmilla standing side by side at the entrance of the school gym.

The image of the two of them makes you and Elle laugh. They were both standing so stiffly that you could feel the tense aura surrounding them. The tension breaks as they look at you and Elle approaching.

Elle was right, Carmilla was drooling. 

“Wow.” Danny and Carmilla say at the same time.

“You two look spectacular as well.” You address them both with a chuckle.

Danny was in a suit that fit her perfectly. Elle immediately moves to her and fixes her lapels for her. “Told you the bow tie would fit you well.” She breathes out and Danny just chuckles.

“You were right. You look beautiful.” You hear Danny say.

You smile and look away to turn your attention back to your date. Carmilla was wearing the dress you chose for her, black and lavender that was off sleeves fitting her form perfectly and wafting a bit above her knees. Her hair was fixed into an intricate braid and she was just perfect.

It’s times like these when you can’t believe she’s yours. It’s like you’re seeing her with fresh eyes all over again as you’re brought back to that moment when you first laid your eyes on her.

You move closer and give her a quick kiss. “You look beautiful.”

“You took the words out of my mouth, cupcake.” 

You smile sheepishly. “Thank you.”

“No, really. You look stellar, I feel like I can see the galaxy in you.” Her hands touching lightly on your waist.

You chuckle. That was the same thought you had when you first saw the dress. 

“Okay you guys, stop being gross and let’s all go inside now shall we?” Danny calls.

Carmilla offers her arm and you naturally loop yours around hers.

 

\--

 

The venue was perfect. You silently applaud yourself and Elle. All your hard work paid off. A band was playing different genres of music on stage. 

Perry and LaFontaine remark at how you all looked amazing. Several of your classmates compliment you. Carmilla even eyes each soccer team member who approaches you for small talk. You chuckle and slap her arm lightly. 

“Carm, no need to be jealous.”

Carmilla grunts in disapproval. “I can’t believe they even had the nerve to ask you out when they knew we were dating.”

“That’s exactly what I told them.” Carmilla cocks her head to you curiously.

“You told them that?”

“More like I was taken and was madly in love.” You give Carmilla a shit-eating grin as she furiously blushes at your declaration.

“Ohh get over yourself.” She replies at which you just laugh loudly at.

 

\--

 

Everyone was just having fun. You even see Ms. Cochrane loosen up. Another bonus, the announcement for prom king and queen was up.

The announcer goes up on stage and commands everyone’s attention. You kind of already had an idea who would win prom queen actually.

“Silas, your prom queen is the one and only, Carmilla Karnstein!” You cheer the loudest and urge a stunned Carmilla forward to the stage. You roll your eyes. Why was she even surprised to have won?

Everyone congratulates her on her way and you stifle your laugher because she looked so shocked by the events. They put on her sash and place the crown on top of her head. Carmilla doesn’t even smile.

“No thanks to all of you fuckers.” She addresses the whole student body. Everyone just laughs at her snark. Her eyes lands on yours and you smile brightly at her. She finally gives in and smiles back.

“Whipped!” LaFontaine shouts from beside you and Carmilla just rolls her eyes at them.

“Now for your prom king, none other than the school’s MVP, Danny Lawrence!”

You see Carmilla freeze in her spot and watch a dazed Danny walking brusquely towards the stage. 

“Danny will probably have nightmares about this.” Elle tells you.

You and Elle laugh your butts off as Danny and Carmilla dance together rigidly not even looking each other in the eye. You snap photos of them for posterity and for your own keepsake.

Carmilla approaches you then still traumatized about the whole thing. “Congratulations miss prom queen.” You stifle your laughter.

Carmilla sighs and takes off her crown. She surprises you as she puts the crown on your head. “You’re the real queen. You’re _my_ queen.” You hear hoots and teases from the crowd and you just burn up from her action plus everything else.

“Oh my god you’re both whipped.” Laf exclaims and throws her hands up in the air.

 

\--

 

Carmilla hasn’t returned yet though since she excused herself moments ago.

“Hey Elle, have you seen Carmilla?”

She shakes her head. “Maybe she got stuck in the wash room.”

Both of you wince in slight pain as a microphone screeches. “Whoa, sorry about that.” Carmilla says from the stage. What was she doing up there?

“Hey, my name’s Carmilla.” She says in greeting. Everyone laughs, like they all didn’t know that. “So uhm, I met this girl during the first day of class and nothing was the same ever since. She turned my world upside down for the better. Laura? This is for you.”

You hear everyone cheering. Their loud cheers get buzzed out as you move closer to the stage and focus on Carmilla. She catches your eye and gives you a smile. That smile that makes your feet unsteady. 

Everyone turns silent as the opening note from the band plays and you’re just so absorbed in this girl you love you don’t even realize you knew the song she was singing. 

 

[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNNMr5glICM)  
_I woke up pissed off today_  
_And lately everyone feels fake_  
_Somewhere I lost a piece of me_  
_Smoking cigarettes on balconies_

 

It was your song. The one Carmilla read in the first day of class. You cover your mouth with your hands in astonishment.

 

_But I can’t do this alone_  
_Sometimes I just need a light_  
_If I call you on the phone_  
_Need you on the other side_

 

And she was singing it, in front of the whole school with so much emotion.

 

_So when your tears roll down your pillow like a river_  
_I’ll be there for you_  
_When you’re screaming but they only hear you whisper_  
_I’ll be loud for you_  
_But you gotta be there for me too_

 

Carmilla’s arrangement was beautiful. The melody was perfect, _she_ was perfect.

 

_Last year took a toll on me_  
_And I made it with you next to me_  
_Around the world and back again_  
_Hope you’re waiting at the end_

 

The song was about the time your mother left. How you felt so hollow and numb. You just wanted someone to be there for you as you went through all that pain. You never thought it would have been Carmilla who’d do that for you.

 

_I got you I promise_  
_But let me honest_  
_Love is road that goes both ways_  
_When your tears roll down your pillow like a river_  
_I’ll be there for you_  
_But you gotta be there for me too_

 

You only wrote the song till there but Carmilla wasn’t done singing. Did she continue writing the song? No friggin’ way. 

Carmilla’s looking at you with open eyes and an open heart. She was live in front of a crowd but she was singing solely for _you_.

 

_Girl, I’m holding on to something_  
_Won’t let go of you for nothing_  
_I’m running, running just to keep my hands on you_  
_There was a time that I was so blue_  
_What I got to do to show you_  
_I’m running, running just to keep my hands on you_  
_Running, running_  
_But you gotta be there for me too_

 

The song was over and everyone was cheering loudly. They all obviously loved the song. “Thank you for listening everyone. I love you Laura.” She says while looking at you so intensely.

 

\--

 

You’re looking for Carmilla after the song finished playing but she was nowhere to be found. You sigh and walk out the gym and to the gazeebo just outside. You spot a familiar figure and rush forward.

“Carm…” She looks back at you then.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” You approach her slowly. She surprises you as she extends her hand. 

“What?” You eye her hand curiously.

“Can I have this dance?” 

You smile and take her hand. She pulls you to the middle of the gazebo and holds you close. You two sway slowly to the music coming from the gym. It was a soft and measured melody.

You sigh contentedly. It makes you want to stay in this moment forever. 

“Thank you for the song, Carm.” You whisper in her ear. “Thank you for being there for me, for everything.”

“You’d do the same thing for me.” She replies.

She was right, you would have. Maybe you weren’t expecting to fall for her at all but maybe that was just how love worked. It was like time and love conspired to bring you two together. Because they knew you would need each other.

You lean in and kiss her softly. “I love you, Carm.”

She kisses you back eagerly. “I love _you_.”

There was no doubt in your mind, this was the girl you would spend your life with. It makes your heart flutter knowing she feels the same way.

 

\--

“Is that everything?” Elle asks carrying a box outside your dorm room.

“Yeah, I think so.” You look around the space that served as your home for a year. You were going to miss this place. 

“Come on, we’re going to be late.” Elle tells you softly after a few minutes. She recognized you needed some time to contemplate and her small gesture meant a lot to you.

“Let’s go. I’m ready.” You say smiling. She smiles back and hands you your graduation cap then takes your hand as you two head on over to the program.

“Thank you for everything Elle.” You say while walking.

Elle laughs a bit. “You don’t have to thank me for anything. That’s what best friends are for.”

“Promise me we’d always stay friends.” You tell her pleadingly.

“Like you needed to ask for that. Of course Laura. Nothing can break us apart. Not even when we both fell for the wrong people, remember?”

“You’re right.” You were scared to lose Elle once you accepted the fact that you were in love with Carmilla. But deep down you knew she’d be supportive even if Danny was out of the picture.

“Besides, we’re all practically going to the same university.” That thought made you happy. Right, You, Carmilla, Danny and Elle were all accepted to one college. How that happened you have no idea but you wouldn’t want it any other way.

What more, LaF and Perry were apparently eyeing the same school too so it was like the whole dimwit squad was going to be there. You’re relieved, honestly. You didn’t want to say goodbye to anyone at all. But it turns out you didn’t have to.

 

\--

 

The graduation ceremony went by in a flash. One moment later you were already shaking the principal’s hand and he was handing your diploma on your other hand. Apparently you even graduated as the class salutatorian. Well that was a nice surprise.

You stare a bit at your diploma before walking down from the stage. Teachers were congratulating you as you walked back to your chair. You laugh at Kirsch’s antics once he receives his diploma. He shoots his fist up in the air not quite believing that he was able to graduate.

As usual, girls swooned when Carmilla received her diploma plus honors too. But of course, Elle beat you all as she walks back up to the stage to give her valedictorian speech.

“I know speeches are a pain so I’m going to keep this short, don’t worry.” She says and receives a good amount of laughter from the crowd. She goes into the hardships of high school and finally getting through all of them better than ever. 

“I know each and every one of us are still finding our true selves but going through high school helped us solve that mystery further. High school was a time of unexpected change, it threw curved balls at you and sometimes we get knocked down. But us graduating shows how we were all able to rise up. So to my friends, family, the faculty, thank you and see you soon.”

The crowd erupts into cheers as Elle finishes her speech. You even find yourself tearing up a bit. At last every one throws their caps into the air and you find yourself looking around and spot Carmilla smiling over at you. It was like time stood still as she walks over to you, dodging people in her way. 

“Congratulations Laura.” She says when she finally reaches you.

You grab her hand and kiss the back of it affectionately. “Congratulations to you too.” 

“Laura!” You hear your dad calling for you and you break out into a huge grin.

“Dad!” He rushes over to you and pulls you into a tight hug.

He then turns to Carmilla and you see her visibly swallow at his gaze. “You too Carmilla, come over here.” He happily says and pulls her into a bear hug with you still caught in it.

You and Carmilla laugh warmly. You’re so happy right now you can’t even express it.

 

\--

 

You’re walking hand in hand with Carmilla one last time through your high school hallways. You couldn’t help it, you were a nostalgic person and you begged her to do this with you.

“I still don’t get how you’re more attached to this place than I am when you practically only spent a year here.” She says beside you.

You chuckle a bit. “It’s the place where I was able to meet you. Of course I’m attached.”

“Sometimes I feel like you’re more in love with the school than me.” Carmilla jokes.

“Like that’s even possible.” You pause and stand in the front of Carmilla. “Carmilla Karnstein, I’m in love with _you_.”

She doesn’t expect your sudden gesture and you can see that she’s slightly flustered about it. “Apparently I’m in love with you too.” She finally relaxes.

You chuckle and pull her by her hand out of the building.

“Took you two long enough.” Laf says as you and Carmilla arrive outside.

“Shall we go?” Elle announces and you nod your head at her.

You wrap your arm around Carmilla’s waist as you all head out and finally leave your high school.

After a year of heartbreak and loss, you think the universe is finally on your side. Days were good and that’s the way it should be. The future may have originally seemed bleak but it’s like stardust was sprinkled on your pillow. Now everything seemed possible. All thanks to this girl in your arms and your friends beside you.

Finally, your heart felt unconditional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed that :)) thank you for all the lovely comments and messages, they let me know I'm actually doing something right.
> 
> As usual you can reach me over at tumblr [here](http://betteroffwithart.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a two-part story. Was supposed to be a oneshot but it got out of control xD
> 
> Tell me what references you spotted!
> 
> As usual you can reach me over at tumblr [here](http://betteroffwithart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
